User blog:RootBeerFan/Ear Nugget Final critical party full version
CHAPTER 1: lincoln loud is reading a super hero comic book then lincoln loud now is watching tv about race cars then mr.loud says "we are going to a party!" "hm which party?" lincoln asked "we were invited to go to the party!" "okaY?" lincoln loud says wimply, lincoln loud and his sisters are going to a party so they and lincoln loud got inside of a long car and lincoln loud said "i wonder what the party is gonna be like!" then luan loud looked outside and saw a sign, it said ear nugget's house. "who is ear nugget?" said luan loud then they got out of the car then they went inside then ear nugget waves inside and says "i am your party animal and i am gonna watch all of you! and who would like pizza?" everyone raises their hand exept for 2 people, lincoln and luan loud. then luan asks a question "why is he wearing gloves and 1 shoe? if i had a shoe i would send it with a card!" then lincoln loud remembers what he forgot. "Oh NO! i forgot to give a card to my friend! so lincoln loud ran and his elbow knocked out ear nuggets eye (which is why it is a tiny dot bleeding) and accidently went too fast he got pizza all over his clothes and stepped into a mud bucket and fell. then lincoln loud was lying on the ground "i can't move!" then ear nugget looks down at lincoln loud and says "you ruined my party!" and he looks angry, ear nugget grabs lincoln loud on the shoulder and says " your my next one!" then ear nugget took lincoln loud home and said "i will watch you sleep tonight!" then they went into the house and spoiler alert: luan loud is already home?! then luan loud says to lincoln and says "haha! your dirty!" then ear nugget sat on lincoln louds bed and lincoln sits on it too and ear nugget says "you're one of them" and ear nugget leaves the room and grabs his victim list and lori loud says what are you writting? then ear nugget lies "just a list to invite other kids for another party!" then lincoln loud cries in bed (lincoln loud is afraid of ear nugget that is the reason why lincoln loud should face his fears!) then ear nugget sleeps on the floor tonight, when lincoln loud got undressed he went to brush his teeth when he went into the room ear nugget was watching him, then ear nugget says "you have great buck teeth!" lincoln loud gets creeped out so he spits into the sink and walks into the room and he went to sleep MOMENTS LATER ear nugget touches lincoln loud on the forehead and touches him on the belly, then he goes back home "i am gonna go home and make me some tacos with sprinkles! and sauce." says ear nugget. CHAPTER 2: it's been a week later and lincoln loud feels like he needs to get dressed so he gets dressed, then he opens the door, lincoln loud walked to the mail box and opened it lincoln loud was checking the mail he was looking through the mail for any comics, then he saw something on the newspaper. it said "come to this party and have fun with ear nugget!" lincoln loud tells his parents why he was at the party, "dad?" said lincoln loud, "yes?" "dad i have a question" "yes what is it?" said dad, "why did you make me go to a party?" "it looked like alot of fun!" said dad "uh no. because there was a creep in this newspaper!" "really? who is it?" Says dad then when lincoln loud was pointing right where his finger was, mr. loud gets confused. "who is ear nugget?" said dad, "i don't know!" says lincoln loud "anyways i have to go to work!" WAIT I NEED T-.. "see you later!" then the door shuts then lincoln loud has to go to school so he got dressed "i will figure it out when i go to school." then lincoln loud went into the long car and the parents dropped off everyone in the car to go to school, "i hope i have easy homework" said lola loud, then luna loud brings a guitar to school. "why are you bringing a gutiar to school?" said dad, not just a guitar! but some speakers would do!" then it was time for lincoln loud to go to school, so he walked in the school nervously so he can think about ear nugget then lincoln loud walked into the classroom and sits on a chair so he can do some Boring Math "GROAAAAAN i HATE math!" said lincoln. then the teacher talks about some guy who wanted to become president but he didn't have any money then while it was time to go to P.E lincoln loud was sitting on the chair thinking about ear nugget then clyde comes to sit with lincoln loud "why are you way over here?" said clyde "clyde, do you know who ear nugget is? "no i don't" said clyde then he tells lincoln loud that a party was at his dad's work, MEANWHILE AT WORK dad was shaking then ear nugget says "DOn't ruin my party or ELSE!" PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! said dad then ear nugget says "okay do very good on my party and you will get pizza!" "but i am allergic to pizza!" said dad "alright you can have tacos!" said ear nugget. MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL lincoln loud got hit in the face many times then it was time for lunch, lincoln loud sits far away from his friends what could possibly go wrong? CHAPTER 3: lincoln loud was finishing his lunch at school then he remembered what would ear nugget do to him, then the teacher said "you must look upset" then lincoln loud runs out of the lunch room then grabs what he needs "LINCOLN LOUD! WHERE ARE YOU!?" then lincoln loud runs back into the lunchroom and lincoln talks to clyde "when school is over, come over to my house!" "okay!" said clyde then the bell rings then they went to lincoln louds house then when they were at the door lori loud opened the door clyde fainted (FAINT!) then lincoln loud tries to wake up clyde "WAKE UP!" then they get what they need so they can go to ear nuggets house then they saw a commerical about ear nugget "HEY KIDS!" come to ear nugget's party! tons of FUN! and puzzles and games! come to ear nuggets party!" then clyde says "was that ear nugget?" "yes it was" said lincoln then they went out the door "do you remember where the house is?" said clyde "yes i know where it is! follow me!" then they were outside trying to find where the house is then there was a sign that said "ear nugget's House then they went inside of the house and there was old pizza on the floor and "hey what's this?" lincoln loud holds the paper and it said Ear nugget won the lottery! then there was a box with thick tape lincoln loud opened it with his "buck" teeth then there was a photo of.. of... "they look like a happy family! he has a wife and 2 kids" said clyde then lincoln loud looks confused "but where is his wife and 2 kids?" hey look! there is a dead cardinal!" "why does he have a cardnial right next to his family photo!? well we will find out eventually! CHAPTER 4: then lincoln loud now knows why a cardinal is in the box! "the cardinal probably killed his family! see that he is not wearing gloves and he is wearing 2 shoes and PLUS his eye is not a tiny dot bleeding!" then clyde looks confused he is probably wearing gloves becuase he wants his family back! then lincoln loud sees a expired license it said ear nugget born in october 30th 1988 then lincoln loud says "he must be 30 years old!" then lincoln loud says "how about we steal the picture of ear nugget and his family!" "that would be bad!" then lincoln grabs the photo and clyde comes too then ear nugget walks into the hallway and lincoln loud talks to clyde "he he! he will never find out i STOLE his family photo!" then ear nugget grabs lincoln loud then ear nugget pushes lincoln loud up against the wall "you should listen to the party animal!"said ear nugget. then ear nugget looks very angry "i will teach you a lesson!" then clyde touches ear nugget on the back and ear nugget has let go of lincoln loud and lincoln ran as fast as he can go with the picture then lincoln loud goes to sleep and he does not bothered to go to his house in about 5 months later lincoln loud goes back to the house then when he did went into the house he saw a foot monster lincoln gasped then he ran out the door and never wanted to go to the house ever again! he goes back home then he hears a phone ringing he picked up the phone and then looked outside there it was it was the foot monster then lincoln loud gasps "Gasp!" then he gets dizzy then he goes to sleep CHAPTER 5: lincoln loud wakes up because of the howl of a flamingo coming from ear nugget's house so lincoln loud goes back to the house and to find ear nugget's secret he found the house it was 32 stories high lincoln loud gets weirded out so he went to the house "it is locked!" said lincoln loud so lincoln loud went to the back door so he can reveal ear nugget's secret so he goes to a room it was a... "P.E place!?" said lincoln loud and there were shadow people then lincoln loud collects all the balls to go (4 out of 5 balls) lincoln loud was hurrying then he found the 5th ball he picked it up and he put and put all the balls in the basket then there was a coach (a shadow coach) he was scared so the coach grabbed him then he pushed the coach and he goes to the door "this is very weird!" said lincoln loud then lincoln goes to the kitchen to steal milk so he drank the whole milk carton! "BURRRP!" said lincoln then ear nugget saw him and he gasps! "GASP!" and ear nugget runs around the house and is chasing lincoln loud then ear nugget has lost lincoln loud then lincoln loud looks for a hammer to remove the wooden planks on the keep out door then ear nugget gasped "GASP!" then ear nugget runs over to lincoln loud and lincoln loud pushes ear nugget and he gasps "GASP!" then lincoln loud locks the door and goes to the door then when he does he gets teleported to a city and he walks and sees a crashed car and ear nugget is... crying? so he walks to the door when he opens it he gets teleported to a world with icecream spoons on the grass and dancing zebras and black clouds and purple sky and man baby crying sounds, then there is a kid playing on the playground then lincoln loud saw the kid It was his younger self! then a giant foot monster comes in lincoln loud must get bigger to defeat the foot monster "can i have some doughnuts?" "sure!" said the zebra says in a weird way then lincoln loud munches on the doughnuts so he can defeat the foot monster >POW< Later.. the foot monster explodes into thin air then lincoln loud sees a door and then he saw a train he went to the train and saw ear nugget's...family... lincoln loud is sad then he goes over to the door and he opens it annnnd.. CHAPTER 6: lincoln loud was dreaming and lincoln loud is awake from dreaming then lincoln loud finally got up and streches then lori loud says "BREAKFAST! COME GET YOUR BREAKFAST!" then lincoln loud goes to downstairs then mr.loud was saying "That party animal will be invited soon" says dad then lincoln loud runs to his room and gets a photo and he runs back down stairs then it ripped {rrrriiiiiiiiiiip} then lincoln loud got his breakfast and he ate toast with no crust then mr.loud says "i just checked the news today!" said mr. loud it says that the school has it's 10th anniversary! then lincoln loud gets dressed and finally he goes to school then when he got into the long car he was sitting in the car while dad was driving! lincoln loud is not worried about ear nugget anymore! what a final critical party! what a final critical party! what a final critical what a final critical party! what a final critical party! CREDITS editing: RootBeerFan maker: RootBeerFan type program: wordpad CAST: lincoln loud, ear nugget, lola loud,clyde, lori loud, luan loud, luna loud, mr.loud, the foot monster, the teacher, shadow coach, made by word pad Category:Blog posts